1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector and more particularly to a card connector having small size.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan patent issue No. M363706, issued on Sep. 2, 2009, discloses a conventional card connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a shell attached to the insulative housing. A receiving cavity is formed between the insulative housing and the shell. The insulative housing has a top surface, a bottom surface, two side surfaces connecting the top surface and the bottom surface, and a recess depressing inwardly from the side surface. The shell has a top wall located over the receiving cavity, two side walls extending downwardly from a side of the top wall. The side wall further has a tearing portion abutting against the recess and two latching arms locking a bottom of the insulative housing. In this arrangement, the insulative housing can be positioned between the tearing portion and the latching arm. However, the recess depressing on a side of the insulative housing makes the thickness of the insulavtive housing larger and not easy to be reduced. The card connector can not keep a well contacting with an electrical card stationary for the tearing portion does not extend into the receiving cavity to limit two sides of the electrical card.
It is thus desired to provide a card connector having small size.